The Staff of Mallinckrodt Institute of Radiology, Division of Radiation Oncology, will participate in Radiation Therapy Oncology Group studies, as outlined by group protocols. The Principal Investigator, in addition to coordinating these clinical trials at Washington University Medical Center, will continue to direct the RTOG efforts on all protocols concerning carcinoma of the lung. Also, as requested by the Chairman of the Group, the Principal Investigator participates in administrative functions of the Group such as the Executive Committee, Membership Committee, etc. A maximum effort will be made to submit accurate study forms to the Statistical Center. The acquisition of patients to protocol studies will continue to rise over the years, and a minimal increase in budgetary support is requested for the second year to offset inflation and increase costs of operation.